This specification relates generally to analyzing user profiles.
Users of social networking services provide various types of information about themselves. For example, social networking service users can have profile pages that describe themselves, for example, details about interests and hobbies. These profile pages can also include websites external to the social networking service that the users feel are relevant to their interests or their online persona or with which they otherwise identify themselves.